Ninja Power Rangers
by PepsiLover919
Summary: The Rookie Nine are the powerful power rangers. They are sent out to protect the city of Konoha and join up with Rangers of the other countries to defeat the most feared evil beings in the world. Will they survive? Will love connections be made? Find out!
1. The Rangers

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THE STORY THAT IS CORENTLY BEING WRITTEN!**_

* * *

She rode up in the swift crotch rocket, a deep dark magenta color with black cherry blossoms painted onto it. She hid behind a black helmet.

"Look who it is…"

She killed the engine and sat there on her crotch rocket, starring at the two boys through the dark of her helmet.

"What do you want?"

The two looked at one another and chuckled darkly.

"We just wanted to a hug from you, dearest Cherry Blossom."

She got off her bike and removed her helmet, letting a single pastel pink braid fall down to the middle of her back. Setting her helmet on the bike, she glared at the two.

"It'd like to see you try."

Just before they could run at her, two strong hands clamped down hard on the boys shoulders.

"Sakura, why are you instigating these two knuckle heads? You know two against you isn't fair, especially considering your level of martial arts."

She crossed her arms and shook her black tipped bangs from her face, not caring what she was just told.

"I know that, Naruto, but I was just hoping to have a little fun."

Dark emerald eyes glared at her spunky, overly enthusiastic blonde, his hair so spiky beyond belief. Crystal blue eyes matched the foxy grin that he was using on Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura, lets go meet with the others."

Sighing, both Sakura and Naruto went inside the small hangout that they, like the rest of their friends, liked to chill in during the off time.

* * *

"You know, Choji, we really need to work on our sexy charm." said Kiba, running a hand through his spiky chocolate brown hair.

"Yea, I really wanted that girl, she's beautiful!" Choji muttered, pulling a small bag of potato chips from his pocket.

The two followed after Sakura and Naruto, going into the gym as well.

* * *

"So look who finally decided to show up." Ino teased, adjusting the hair-tie in her platinum blonde hair.

Sakura and Naruto joined their four other friends at the table.

"Where have you been, Sakura? We were getting worried."

"Hinata, you were the only one worried about her…" Ino muttered, causing the dark purple haired girl to blush bright red.

Naruto placed his arm around Hinata's shoulders and laughed.

"Why you blushing, it's sweet that you worry about all of us like that." Naruto said, smiling at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat next to Ino.

"Well?" Ino asked, nudging Sakura in the ribs.

" '_Well_' what?"

"Why were you so late?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh please, Sakura! We're best friends! We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything!" Ino said, looked at Sakura with her big sky blue puppy eyes.

"Nope, so drop it."

A small snicker caught Sakura's attention and she looked across the table at two of her friends.

"What's you're problem ice cube?"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Takes one to know one."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yea, I can live with being an ice cube, so what's your problem chicken butt?"

Naruto burst out laughing, and Sasuke glared his onyx eyes at her. Black hair spiked out in the back, looking a strange amount like a chickens butt.

"That's not funny, Sakura." He hissed.

"I don't know… Naruto seems to think it's pretty funny." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke was about to jump across the table, but Shikamaru was anticipating this. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm, and forced him to sit back down.

"Pineapple head, back off. Pinky needs to be knocked back into her place."

"Sasuke!"

Hinata was glaring at Sasuke, her arms crossed as well.

"What Hinata, you want to defend her? I guess I'll just be taking you out first."

He shoved the table towards Hinata, but Sakura was quicker and stepped before Hinata and Naruto.

"You wont lay a single finger on her."

Their table had grown quiet, the two stood there in their own glaring match. That was something that they had in common, their extremely large stubbornness.

"Let's not fight, okay?" Naruto asked, gently putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She flinched slightly, but nodded her head in agreement with Naruto.

"So, what do you think we should-"

A girl ran into the gym screaming her head off, fear in her eyes.

"THERES A MONSTER IN THE KONOHA MEMORIAL PARK!" she shouted loudly.

Everyone inside ran out screaming like banshees while the 6 teens looked at each other.

"Let's get out there." Naruto said, hurrying out the door and into the open.

They ducked back behind the building.

"It's morphing time! Black Ninja Ranger! Transform!"

Naruto held out his right hand and a black crystal appeared, he held it to his left wrist where his silver, watch looking, communicator is.

Two circular lights appeared above his head and below his feet, the rose up and met in the middle of his body, and there he stood as the Black Ninja Ranger.

"Yellow Ninja Ranger! Transform!" Ino said.

Ino stood there in her yellow ranger uniform.

"Purple Ninja Ranger! Transform!" Hinata said.

Hinata stood there in her lavender ranger uniform.

"Green Ninja Ranger! Transform!" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru stood there his olive green uniform.

"Red Ninja Ranger! Transform!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke stood there in his very dark maroon uniform.

"Pink Ninja Ranger! Transform!" Sakura said.

Sakura stood there in her deep magenta-pink uniform.

"Alright Rangers! Let's go!"

There stood the gross monster, little lightening bolts covered its body, and two tentacles were on it's back.

"AAAAAAHH hahahahah haah! Look who it is! The little runts that call themselves the _Power Rangers_."

"Hahah and what are you supposed to be? The new found power that rids the world of us so you can run havoc and evil?" Naruto asked.

"You shouldn't aggravate it…" Hinata muttered, glancing at Naruto.

The monster laughed again and shot out its tentacles at Hinata.

"You should listen to your friends more often!"

Hinata remained frozen where she stood as the electrical tentacles shot out straight for her.

"MOVE!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Defending a Friend

**Previously:**

"_You shouldn't aggravate it…" Hinata muttered, glancing at Naruto._

_The monster laughed again and shot out its tentacles at Hinata._

"_You should listen to your friends more often!"_

_Hinata remained frozen where she stood as the electrical tentacles shot out straight for her._

"_MOVE!" Sakura and Ino shouted._

* * *

Sakura and Ino ran at full speed towards Hinata, but Sakura was faster. Shoving Hinata away, the tentacles wrapped tightly around her body and raised her high above the ground. Electrical currents ran down the tentacles and through her body. The current was so strong that cuts came all over her body, even cracking her protective helmet. Sakura screamed out in pain and tried to frantically get out of its grasp.

"SAKURA!"

As she fell to the ground, Sasuke caught her burned body, rips and tares everywhere.

"I'm fine, let's just kill this monster." She groaned.

Sasuke smirked at his partner and set her down on her feet.

"Ninja rangers, go!" they all said together

From nowhere came the 6 legendary zords.

"Pink Ranger Activate!"

Sakura jumped up into the air and landed on the head of her Wolf Zord, placing her pink crystal into the keyhole atop it's head.

"Red Ranger Activate!"

Sasuke did the same, landing atop the head of his Snake Zord, placing his red crystal into the keyhole.

"Black Ranger Activate!"

Naruto did the same, landing atop the head of his Frog Zord, placing his black crystal into the keyhole.

"Green Ranger Activate!"

Shikamaru did the same, landing atop the head of his Eagle Zord, placing his red crystal into the keyhole.

"Yellow Ranger Activate!"

Ino did the same, landing atop the head of her Crane Zord, placing his red crystal into the keyhole.

"Purple Ranger Activate!"

Hinata did the same, landing atop the head of her Horse Zord, placing his red crystal into the keyhole.

"What do you think all those little animals are going to do against me? AAAHHHH HAHAHAH HHAAAAHHH!"

The monster grew and was twice its original size.

"Ino, Shikamaru!"

The two smiled down from their birds and gave the thumbs up to Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

He shrugged and held onto his snake that dove under the ground.

"OOH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PURPLE? WE AREN'T FINISHED!"

The tentacles went for Hinata as Naruto was running towards the monster, so he couldn't block them from her.

Sakura and her Wolf knocked them away from Hinata and stood before her.

"OUT OF THE WAY PINKY!"

Both Sakura and the Wolf growled angrily.

"You aren't laying a single finger on her. I don't care who you are!"

They charged at the monster, knocking it over backwards. The wolf bit hard into the monsters shoulder. It shouted out as Sakura went back to stand in front of Hinata while Ino and Shikamaru dropped their bombs, causing the monster to turn into nothing but dust.

"It's gone."

Sasuke muttered slithering over to Naruto on top of his Snake.

"Let's get out of here before people start to show up." Sasuke said, removing his crystal from the Snake.

Once the crystals are removed from the Zords, and the Zords themselves detect no danger, they will disappear back to their initial hiding spot.

"Sakura! Where do you think you're going?"

Ino was shouting out after Sakura, who was already on her bike and brought it to life.

"Don't worry, I got this!"

Sasuke ran after Sakura and jumped onto the bike she had parked next to, a blood red bike that was exactly like hers.

"Should we follow them?" Hinata asked, going over to stand next to Naruto.

"No, Sasuke can take care of Sakura… they've been doin' it for years now…"

Shikamaru looked grabbed Ino, just as Naruto grabbed Hinata and they disappeared in black, green, purple, and yellow light.

* * *

They raced away, Sasuke following literally right behind her.

"Sakura stop!"

She glared back at Sasuke through her cracked helmet and pulled out her pink crystal, placing it into the empty space of her bike before where she sat. A flash of pink covered her bike and it was even faster. The symbol of a wolf on the front, which Ino always teased her about, saying it meant '_Lone Wolf_'.

"Sakura please! I heard everything! I know you found ITACHI!"

Sakura screeched to a halt and pulled of her Ranger helmet.

"Sasuke, they're going to brainwash him! We can't even go help him! All we can do is sit back and watch him get killed!"

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she stood there before Sasuke.

"Remember what he told us?"

Sasuke walked towards Sakura with his hands held out before him, palms up, like he was walking towards someone with a very deadly weapon.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura, no matter what happens, as long as we stick together, we can get him back. WE WILL GET HIM BACK!"

Sakura ran into Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, the two of them holding each other tightly.

"Everything is going to be just fine, trust me."

"And what if it's not?"


	3. The News Cast and Neji

**Previously:**

"_It's going to be alright, Sakura, no matter what happens, as long as we stick together, we can get him back. WE WILL GET HIM BACK!"_

_Sakura ran into Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, the two of them holding each other tightly._

"_Everything is going to be just fine, trust me."_

"_And what if it's not?"_

* * *

Ino sat there in the Control Station with Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata.

"What the hell is going on with Sakura? She keeps disappearing for hours and when she finally shows up, Sakura never wants to talk." Ino complained.

Hinata, a naturally quiet person, shrugged her shoulders.

"If she doesn't want to talk, then we should leave her alone."

"But-!"

"Leave then alone. There is more going on than you've ever known, so just back off!"

Naruto looked extremely angrily, he knew everything that went on between Sasuke and Sakura.

"So why are you being so protective of it? If this is going to effect their ability to fight, we have every right to know about it!" Ino shouted, rising to her feet.

"They've kept a clear head each time, do you ever see Sakura backing down from her duties?"

They glared at each other until the room was filled with pink and maroon light.

"Hey guys, turn on the television." Sakura said.

"What's up? Another monster?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Hinata's brother is on that news show…"

Quickly Hinata turned on the television and watched intently.

* * *

"_So what do you want to do with this inheritance?" asked the News Anchor._

"_Well, me and my sister had been talking about putting some money aside to keep our fathers company running. The other half was my sisters plan."_

"_Is your sister here with you to explain what she plans to do?" asked the News Anchor._

* * *

"Sadly, my younger sister Hinata Hyguna, could not be with me today, so I'm going to try my best in explaining her plan."

Hinata glared at the television.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura had left the room to go retrieve her leather jacket and deep purple helmet. While everyone else watched what her brother was saying on TV, Sakura was sending her bike to the outside street of the studio where they were filming.

* * *

"_She believed that we should create a homeless shelter for __people__."_

"_Oh, well that's… nice…"_

* * *

"Oh my goodness! He's butchering it!"

Hinata growled and hurried from the room. Moments later she was back in a light lavender colored suit with skirt and matching heels.

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Ino, you might want to bring the video camera for when we leave." Sakura said, pulling on her leather jacket, hiding all the bruises and cuts from earlier.

Grabbing Hinata's hand, they disappeared in purple and pink light.

"This is going to be interesting…" Naruto muttered, chuckling slightly.

* * *

Quickly Ino and Shikamaru left the room and Naruto turned on Sasuke.

"So what's up?"

"We found Itachi, they're going to brainwash him." Sasuke said solomly.

Naruto was silent.

"I think that Sakura wants to go after him. But she can't do it alone, and that's the only thing holding her back." Sasuke added as an after thought.

"Obviously, but I don't understand why they would contact Sakura rather than you Sasuke. I mean, you are his brother and all."

They stared at one another and a small realization came to them.

"She reacts on impulse rather than thinking things through. Sakura would teleport and go to save him or anyone before thinking of the consequences." Naruto said.

"I mean, Sakura already has a predisposition for wanting them dead, and Itachi is a good escape goat to go after them."

"But why would they want Sakura, what could they need her for?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was quiet for a second, thinking about Sakura, when it suddenly hit him.

"Sakura has been a Ranger for multiple generations, she knows the ins and outs of everything. They could use her."

* * *

Sakura went and pushed Hinata onto the stage.

"Well good morning, I'm so sorry for being late, took a wrong turn." Hinata joked, her brother looked less than pleased.

Neji Hyguna is one of the richest men in the world, even without his fathers inheritance money. Him and Hinata don't actually get along, but he can never do anything about Hinata because of Sakura.

There's a reason Sakura is the way she is with Hinata, meaning her over protective nature. Sakura had once shown up at the Hyguna household and found Neji standing over her, beating her up with his bare fists. So ever since then, Sakura would always be at Hinata's side if Neji was around, to keep her safe and out of harms way.

"Ah, Hinata, so nice of you to join us." Said the slightly irritated News Anchor.

While Hinata explained her new project, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and started texting Ino. Telling her that Sasuke and Naruto should ride their bikes over to the studio.

"Well thank you for coming, and I hope you all have a great day."

The cameras were shut off and Hinata quickly rose to her feet and went to Sakura's side.

"How did you get here so fast?" Neji hissed.

Neji then realized that Sakura was there and froze.

"What the fuck happened to you and why are you here?"

Sakura looked to Hinata confused.

"I'm her ride?"

Hinata was gesturing to Sakura's face and Sakura pulled out her ipod touch, using the back as a mirror she starred hard at the reflection. Across her face was a large scratch, along with an assortment of cuts and bruises. Around her right eye was a small spotted burn.

"You're her ride?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm, don't look so surprised, I'm a very safe driver."

He chuckled.

"The what the hell did you do to your face?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Hinata and smirked.

"Here, put this on, you're helmets on the bike."

Handing over her own leather jacket to Hinata, Sakura reviled more cuts and bruises on her arms.

"Sure."

"Hinata you are coming home!" Neji growled.

He clamed down hard onto Hinata's arms, and yanked her away from Sakura's side. She flinched and her eyes glanced over.

"Neji, back away from her."

The teens had managed to get outside and Sakura noticed that we weren't alone now. Naruto and Sasuke had joined them, just like she had asked.

"Why should I listen to you?" Neji growled at Naruto.

Neji and Naruto glared at each other. Never had they liked on another, especially because of Naruto was so close with her.

"Pppsssttt."

While the two were keeping each other distracted, Hinata put on Sakura's leather jacket and the purple helmet.

"You have no right-!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, go!"

Sakura forced the two to leave.

Holding Hinata before him on an orange and black motorcycle (like Sakura's). She sat sidesaddle, holding tightly onto Naruto.

Sasuke looked questioningly at Sakura, but still left with Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, how brave of you, why don't you just let me and my sister be alone?"

"Maybe it's because you abuse her? You hit her, and verbally assaulted her!"

He threw down his brief case and rolled up his sleeves.

"You just keep askin' and askin' for it."

A smug look came across Sakura's face and she smirked at Neji.

"Give it your best shot."

Neji ran at Sakura and they fell into a strong match of martial arts.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino smiled from the rooftop where they sat, A video camera recording everything from the fight below.

"You know, Sakura is really holding back."

"Yea, but if she didn't this fight would already be over." Shikamaru muttered back.

Smiling at Shikamaru, their attention was suddenly moved to the opposite side of the street on the roof across from them.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ino complained.

* * *

"Alright Choji, you ready?" Kiba shouted.

On the roof top across from Ino and Shikamaru was Kiba and Choji, both in their own make-shift Power Ranger costumes.


End file.
